Chronicles of Narnia: The Lost Legend
by jacktheratrix
Summary: As Narnia enjoys its Golden Age, a deep darkness broods in the depths of the mountains of the Western Wild, and a new and powerful foe arises. Will the Kings and Queens be strong enough to save Narnia from this new threat? (Set during the reign and rule of the Pevensies) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA, OR THE NAME OF THE VILLAIN (oh well, eh?).
1. Ominous Proceedings

**OK everybody, hold onto your hats. i know this first one is ridiculously short, but its only meant for foreshadowing! Stick with me here, i'll be posting new chapters every monday from here on out (including tomorrow)!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Somewhere in the darkness of the Western Wild, a shrill voice echoed out to pariahs' ears:

"My followers, for six years, you have been abandoned, ostracized, belittled, expelled from society. The Narnians hate you, they curse you for only having followed me, and well, those who are still loyal to me, I commend you for your perseverance, for now I have returned, now we shall infiltrate and rule Narnia once more!

"After six grueling years of searching, I have finally found the one who will lead us to our victory, our first king! My hags summon him now."

The gathered crowd of evil creatures cheered their leader's enthusiasm and zeal, and then slowly fell silent, watching three hags chant an incantation that would summon their first king.

* * *

_...To Be Continued..._


	2. Captain Bruno Stolle

It was late in the afternoon, and Bruno Stolle was sweaty and grimy from being in the cockpit for hours on end. His unit, Lehrgeschwader 1, had returned from a brutal day in the skies above Great Britain's town of Finchley, where they had pressed north of London until they had sustained heavy casualties. His own Stuka was in bad condition due to the few very close calls in encounters with enemy idiotenreihen earlier that day.

He had been on a freie jagd with three comrades in a four-finger formation that turned sour when they suddenly came up on a vic formation of enemy Hurricane Mk 1s out of some denser clouds. The vic of Hurricanes were soaring beneath them, flying the same direction, so he had led his formation down upon the RAF fliers. He had shot down the lead aircraft before the two wingmen even knew of his presence, but they immediately banked outward and up, to come above him. The two other Stukas with him were eliminated in quick succession, and then it was he and a fellow Nazi BF 110 flying against the RAF's two Hurricanes. He opted to dive, and had nearly plummeted to the earth when he pulled out and the Hurricane which had given chase had just barely made it out of the dive before it would have erupted upon the earth. He had banked left and attempted a counter attack, but the Hurricane's agility was higher, and the aircraft was nearly coming at him again already, so he decided on a straight climb. The Hurricane couldn't quite manage this, so instead, it flanked the BF 110 which was coming across its nose and being pursued by the other Hurricane and the two RAF pilots downed his comrade. He flicked his boosters and headed back south toward the rest of the currently flying squadrons for support.

Later, they were flying back to base when a squadron of RAF planes intercepted them, coming from above and diving onto their finger-four pattern squad. In the initial onslaught, nearly half of the "yellow" and "green" flights had gone down. Then in the ensuing dogfight, his squadron had taken heavy losses before the RAF pulled out and returned to base. A number of similar dogfights had added up to frazzle his nerves, and now that he was once again on hard ground, he—more than anything—longed for a dip in the nearby river.

It was through the woods a bit, yet not so far that it wasn't worth it, it was only about a two minute walk behind the airstrips.

He walked along the path which led to the river deep in thought. He was an angry man, and his dark eyes seemed brooding, even when he _wasn't_ scowling, which wasn't often, he admitted to himself. He wished that his officers would notice his valor in the skies and would reward him for it; he thirsted for power. If only he could rise through the ranks so that he could command and lead more aircraft. Maybe eventually he would be appointed general, or even higher. He smiled wickedly at picturing his underlings doing all the dirty work for him, and only he himself receiving the glory and power for their feats on the battlefield and in the air.

Suddenly there was motion to his right, in the trees. His head snapped up, senses on high alert. No one else was out here, he knew. He had come alone. His eyes scanned the nearby forest in that direction. Then movement flashed again, and his eyes caught the form of something canine. A wolf. Then, as if on cue, a howl emanated from behind him.

"Blast, it's a pack," he muttered. An answering howl came from his left, and he grabbed his sidearm from its holster, then he took his combat knife from its sheath on his left thigh. He stood ready, and backed up against a thick tree. He waited there for a moment or two, then they came. Five of them. He sought out the largest of the five, assuming it to be the alpha male and leader. He put a bullet in the dog's chest, then one was charging from his right, and he hit the ground as it jumped at him, and over him. He shot another charging wolf and it whined for a brief moment before being silent. Now down to three, the pack was more careful about taking him on.

"Come on!" He shouted in challenge. But then there were three more. In that moment, he knew he shouldn't have expected only five wolves to be in a pack. But no matter, he thought, and faced another charging canine. He raised his gun, it reported, and the beast hit the dust. Then, however, he was struck from behind as a wolf rammed into him and bit at his leg. He roared in pain and anger and swung the blade down upon the wolf's neck, the cold steel sinking deep into it. He withdrew the knife and shot another. Three again, he thought. But the others dared not attack this deadly warrior. They may not have been intelligent, sentient beings, but they were not stupid. They fled, and Bruno fired one last shot into the air, for good measure. He returned his weapons to their respective holders, and continued to the river. He reached it no more than a minute later, and he scoffed.

"A river, my backside," he muttered, "More like a trickling brook." In truth, the water was a good sized stream, but not a mighty river. He spotted a slightly deeper pool a bit upstream, and made his way to it.

He was in a black mood, but then, he always was. He saw a squirrel munching a small morsel on a low branch of a tree, and blasted it out of spite. He rolled his eyes and stripped off his clothes down to his skivvies. He stepped into the frigid water, and shivered. He was treading water at first, to warm up a little bit. It was not warm out, but he liked the water. He remembered playing water polo back in Münster, how dominant he had been and the physical way he played the game. He remembered almost drowning some shrimp a few years back. Then he dove beneath the surface. He swam like a frog for a little bit, and then performed the breast stroke deep under the surface. Then, as everyone eventually does, he surfaced for air.

* * *

_...To Be Continued..._


	3. Honeypaw

A hulking form wandered through the thick woods meandering between the trees. He was on a relaxed stroll to his favorite fishing spot along the Great River.

At one point, he felt a most abominable itching, so he leaned against the nearest thick redwood and scratched his rough fur on the bark happily. After that, he continued along, until he caught a most interesting scent. The soft breeze was blowing from the river, so he followed the scent on the flowing of air, sniffing curiously. He recognized this scent, and it terrified him and reassured him at the same moment. It reassured him because it was human, and the four humans he'd ever met were the greatest leaders that Narnia had ever had, and yet it terrified him because all four of those humans were at Cair Paravel, and Aslan himself had warned him of all other humans, and how they were often crafty and self serving as even King Edmund the Just once was.

He proceeded cautiously, as the river was now coming before him, and he rose on his hind legs, attempting to smell the scent even better. But then he saw the man. He was sitting on the other side of the river, transfixed from seeing his brown hulking form approach. Then the man rose to his feet and spread his arms above his head, as if trying to look larger and more intimidating. Confused, the large one dropped back to all fours. Then, as if coming to a decision, he rose back onto his hind legs and said: "My name is Honeypaw, what is yours?" But the human did not answer him; instead he only spoke as if to himself.

"Has my head gone that far? Has the war caused me so much strife that my mind invents speech emanating from bears' lips?"

"Oh but human, you imagine nothing," Honeypaw insisted. But the human would not have it, and he shook his head as if to clear if, then he reached down to his skivvies - it was all he was wearing - and pulled a dagger from the waistband. He held it up above his head, then threw it overhand at the bear. The knife arced through the air, flipping end over end until it buried its blade in Honeypaw's chest. The poor bear didn't even have a chance to move an inch. He looked down at the weapon in horror, then feebly attempted to call for help, before crashing backward onto the grass. He let out a weak groan before he died.

Bruno Stolle crossed the river and retrieved his dagger. He then took a look about to see where he was. He had realized that the landscape had changed the instant he had surfaced, but then he had had to focus on the terrifyingly large bear that had beset him. The forest had changed impossibly, and on top of that, his clothes were nowhere to be seen. It was very cold out, it felt a little bit like when fall was turning to winter. He looked to the sky, and decided that it would be dark soon, and the temperature would fall further, so he began planning on how he would keep warm and comfortable that night. He cast around looking for ideas when his eyes landed on the limp bear. An idea began forming in his mind. He grimaced, but decided that it was ultimately for the best. He pulled his knife back out of his skivvies, and moved toward it.

* * *

It was dark when he completed his makeshift bed roll, and he was shivering. He set about gathering wood for a fire, and he made his way into the foreign woods that he now found himself in. He gathered a few fallen branches, broke some into manageable pieces, and brought them back to the location of his bed roll. He stacked them together, and began to look for tinder. He continued for about a half an hour, then a realization dawned on him. He didn't actually know how to start a fire without a lighter or at least a flint and steel, so he trudged morosely back to his makeshift bed and crawled inside his very furry sleeping bag and curled up, preparing for a miserable night. Contrarily, however, his body heat quickly warmed up the inside of the apparatus, and the skin facing out was effective in insulating from the cold breezes that swept over and near the river. It was no longer than five minutes before Bruno drifted to sleep, having no idea of the cataclysmic events that were being set in motion…

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter everyone, but things are only just getting started, i promise! Feel free to leave reviews, it feels great when readers are interested enough to actually tell me about it, so yeah hang tight for next Monday everyone, have a great week!**

**-Jack**


	4. Creatures' Caravan

He started awake at the sound of a scream. It was clearly feminine, yet somehow maintained a lower pitch than most human females. He snatched his knife from its resting place and looked warily out of his bed roll. There, maybe ten meters away, was another bear, this one a sow. This bear, however, was not menacing in any way, shape or form. This bear was kneeling over the bear that Bruno had utilized the night before. It shed very human-like tears which cascaded down onto the pink and red mass on the ground. The sow looked up from the dead bear and uttered a low guttural growl. As Bruno watched, the bear met his gaze, and the bloodshot eyes spoke of supreme hate. She rose to her hind legs. This time, she released a roar which chilled Bruno to the bone. He knew an angry sow was nothing to be trifled with.

He slowly got out of the skin bag all the while maintaining eye contact with the bear.

"I will feel no remorse for killing you, disgrace for a human," the bear suddenly said. He was so taken aback that the next few things that happened were a blur.

First, the angry sow dropped to all fours and began hurtling toward him. Then he was vaguely aware of other presences around him and a creature which had the torso and head of a man, yet the legs of a goat was approaching from behind the charging bear, and then a huge mass interposed itself between Bruno and the sow. It had black hair all over it, and stood like a man, yet its legs were like those of a livestock animal, and its head was like that of a bull, with terrifying horns extending from its head. The legendary Minotaur. It must've been two meters tall. Roaring a challenge to the oncoming bear, it lunged against the attack.

The huge Minotaur slammed against the bear and tackled it to the ground. Upon contact, one of the bull-man's horns gored the bear through its side. The Narnian's snarling slowly morphed into whimpering, but before it changed all the way, the Minotaur followed up with a thick bladed dagger and rammed it into the bear's gut. After a short squeal, the bear was gone. Meanwhile, the faun behind lay in discolored grass; three arrows transfixed in his torso.

Bruno's rescuers surrounded him, watching him carefully. He rose to his feet, and looked at the beings gathered there. He was completely bewildered. Standing in a circle around him were legendary animals and mythical creatures. Aside from the Minotaur, there were two dwarves wielding bows, but with menacing battleaxes strapped to their backs. There was a wolf which scrambled half on all fours and half on his rear legs, and finally there was a great white tiger, which was bigger than any tiger he'd ever seen pictures of. Just then, the sun reached the horizon and began peeking over the mountains. In the blink of an eye, the wolf morphed into a scruffy looking man. He was naked as a newborn, but he hardly even seemed to notice. In his eyes was a feral glint, that gave Bruno the shivers.

But he knew none of this could be real, he wanted to scream at the thought of such beasts existing, and yet... at the same time, there was something strangely exciting about it.

Then the Minotaur spoke. It was a deep, slightly gravelly voice. "Human, we have been sent to rescue you from the Narnians."

"Narnians?"

"The savage beasts that we're attacking you. We can take you back to our matriarch, she foresaw your coming and wishes to make you king. What is your name, Son of Adam?"

"Son of Adam?" Bruno repeated, confused.

"Nevermind, friend. What name shall we call you by?"

"My name is Bruno Stolle." He liked the idea of being a king. Then one of the dwarves spoke up.

"Get up, we need to get moving before word gets 'round that another human has made it into Narnia.

"You're right, Tusselbroth, we best be moving. Sir Stolle, let's move." Bruno didn't know much about what they were speaking of, but he understood that enemies were not far off, and as a soldier, he knew that they needed to be on the move, so he began to get up out of his bed roll, but then he realized that he had nothing on but his skivvies so he hesitated. What ails you, human?"

"Erm... nothing, Mr.-"

"Baeldor," the Minotaur finished his sentence, and Bruno nodded.

"Nothing, Baeldor. Let's move." As he stood up, he held the bearskin around himself, using it as a sort of robe or cloak. "Lead on, Baeldor."

So they began the trek back to wherever these creatures had come from.

It took them until well past noon to reach the creatures' hideout. They traveled west, up into the mountains.

There was one point along the way where Tusselbroth's fellow dwarf, Muttergoth, brought down a black stag with his bow, which had attempted to bound away. As it was dying, the animal cursed and spluttered at the dwarf, telling him how High King Peter the Magnificent would right all things and bring swift judgment upon evildoers. Bruno and his party had scoffed at the pathetic animal, and had continued on their way.

As they reached the creatures' hideout, a silence that had long ago fallen upon the group was broken by Baeldor.

"I'm sorry Sir Stolle, but this is not our destination. It is where we spent last night. Today however, we must keep moving," he explained, looking to the sun. He judged that there was about an hour or two left before it set. "The bears and the faun will be discovered before too long, and we must be out of enemy territory by then." So they continued on through the mountain range, traveling along thin paths until finally, Bruno judged it had to be at least 1AM, they came out into a small valley and clearing where an encampment was erected. In the middle was a tent of a purple hue so dark, it nearly looked black, and the whole encampment looked foreboding in the dull moonlight. Then a woman strode out of the center tent, dressed in a long white gown. Bruno noticed that it was far colder here than it had been near the river; it felt like December, not August.

All the creatures present fell to a knee, and after a moment or two, Bruno got the hint and awkwardly got to a knee as well.

"Queen Jadis, we have brought you the man whom your hags summoned." It was Baeldor.

Then she spoke: "Welcome, Bruno Stolle."

* * *

**So sorry for the ultra late update this week, things have been crazy around here! I hope this will tide you over until next Monday, because i will have another update on Monday i promise!**

**Hopefully the story will only grow more exciting eh? Anyway, don't be afraid to leave a review, your thoughts are MOST welcome, have a great rest of your week everyone!**

**P.S. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me**


End file.
